Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Tomb Raider
Shadow of the Tomb Raider is the 219th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure game Shadow of the Tomb Raider. ''It was published on September 25, 2018. ''Shadow of the Tomb Raider ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Tomb Raider on YouTube "The world's worst archaelogist." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Tomb Raider Script In a world, where every triple-A game is a third-person open-world collect-a-thon. Get ready for another one, a Lara wraps up her gritty reboot trilogy with a fresh helping of arrow crafting, grave desecration and uncomfortable murder porn! Shadow of the Tomb Raider Explore the deepest jungles of Peru as Lara Croft and watch er reiterate her role as the world's worst archaeologist, as she constantly destroys ancient burial sites while looting them for gold and fashion inspiration, steals from shanty towns so she can make more "perception" drugs, blends in with locals and cults, despite her thick British accent, and solves their problems with her White people power! All in the name of stopping a shadowy PMC from remaking the world using an ancient magic MacGuffin and stopping an apocalypse that honestly seems like it's totally Lara's fault. Narrative tip: it's hard to have a sympathetic protagonist when she causes thousands of deaths in the opening sequence! Admire the incredible environmental design of Tomb Raider's many caves and forests, that you'll search every corner of for climbable ledges. As you murder all the wildlife and rip all the plants out of the ground in maps densely populated with resources, collectibles and hidden challenge tombs full of more bulls*** to compulsively gather instead of playing the actual story! Until you want to strangle the life out of Laura every time she tells you she can't pick up something "Impossible." I get it! It's impossible! What, you couldn't fit more pockets on your bird vest? Conquer the game's elaborate environment puzzles as every tomb Lara encounters features ridiculous pulley-based contraptions that are all conveniently solvable using rope and arrows. Interspersed with deadly traps that will keep you on your toes. As a momentary loss of focus leads to another dose of the series' signature snuff scenes, forcing you to watch with dispassion as Lara is impaled through the spleen by a wooden spike for the fifth time this hour! Why does watching these always make me feel like I should call the cops on myself? Discover a Lara Croft who has definitely gotten over her problems with killing people! As you cover yourself with mud and take your enemies out from stealth, Rambo-style -- or just get real hopped up on drugs and take 'em head on! Combining fantasy PCP with your already Wolverine-like ability to heal from bullet wounds, until you're basically just a tiny British Terminator. In combat that might get boring pretty quickly -- if there wasn't so little of it! Man, I just can't wait til I can stop shooting guys and go back to sifting through garbage! Yay! So tie back that hair and jag-your-uars for the final chapter of Indiana Jane's story as the series ends with less of a bang and more of a wet fart, in a third game that feels like an expansion pack for the last one and more like try-hard Uncharted than ever before! Starring: Natalie Drake; Pacha; Kusko's New Groove; Ocelot; South American Brave; Apocalyptico; and Glow Up Ferra. for Shadow of the Tomb Raider was 'Tom Braider: Temple of Doom.']] Tom Braider: Temple of Doom You know, I would complain about all these tombs being built over endless abysses, but there's something almost nostalgic about it. falls to her death down an abyss Aww! Memories! Trivia * There are also Honest Trailers about previous Tomb Raider games, and the 2018 Tomb Raider movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Tomb Raider has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Game Fragger called the video "hilarious." The site wrote "in typical Honest Trailer fashion, the latest video doesn't shy away from criticizing Lara Croft's latest adventure, as it calls out certain gameplay mechanics. Likewise, it takes some shots at the story and asks whether Ms. Croft is a sympathetic character in the final entry of the video game trilogy." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'SHADOW OF THE TOMB RAIDER Is The Focus Of A Hilarious New Honest Game Trailer '- Game Fragger article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Eidos Montreal Category:Square Enix Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Square Enix Europe Category:Crystal Dynamics